Meant to Be
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Harry and Hermione deal with many things that have happened between them. When the time comes, they realize that some things are meant to be. PostHogwarts with flashbacks during their seventh year. HarryHermione. Multichapters COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Meant to Be  
  
By: granger2malfoy**  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione deal with many things that have happened between them. When the time comes, they realize that some things are meant to be. Post-Hogwarts with flashbacks during their seventh year. Harry/Hermione. Multi-chapters

* * *

"Harry, come in," said Hermione as she opened her apartment door for her best friend, Harry Potter. Harry was dressed in a comfy pair of blue jeans with a blue cotton tee shirt and a backpack on his shoulder. A smile crept on his lips at the very sight of her.  
  
"Thanks." He walked into the large living room and dropped his navy backpack on her overstuffed couch with a soft thump. Harry had been to her apartment many, many times over the years. Recently, it became hers and hers alone with the departure of her ex.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at the sight of his much-filled backpack and asked, "I wasn't supposed to be expecting you. Was I?"  
  
Harry smiled as he checked out her current attire. Hermione was decked out in a 'cleaning house' outfit. Her luscious brown curls where pulled back in a tight ponytail. The short black jean shorts appeared to have dust on them but still displayed her perfect long legs and her shirt was a well-worn Gryffindor jersey that hit her curves just right. In fact, it was his old jersey and she tied it in a knot at her waist, which showed off her sexy stomach. _She always did look cute in my clothes.  
_  
Harry took a seat next to his large, stuff bag and unzipped the first compartment. "No, you were not expecting me. And please don't change on my account." Suddenly conscious of her appearance, she pushed a few stray hairs behind her ears and brushed off the dust off her shorts. Harry shook his head and said, "Hun, you look beautiful."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and threw him a doubtful look. "You're biased."  
  
"Damn straight. But it's still the truth. So, where should I put my stuff?"  
  
"Stuff? What stuff?" Hermione questioned as she stood by the couch next to him. He smelled the mixture of jasmine, roses, and lemons. The lemon must've been from her cleaning product because the combination of the flowers was Hermione's preferred scent.  
  
With a mischievous wink, he stated, "My overnight bag."  
  
A pleasant smile crept on her lips and her hand rested on his shoulder. "You're spending the night?"  
  
"Yep, tonight," Harry continued as he dug into his bag, "you and I are having a sleepover. Doesn't this couch pull out into a bed? Anyway, I brought some DVDs, popcorn, chocolate, card games, and I remembered to shrink my favorite pillow." He pulled out a small version of a maroon color pillow the size of a quill with a proud smile.  
  
Hermione took the little pillow out of his hands, appeared to examine it, and then hit him with it on the back of the head. With a chuckle in her voice, Hermione spoke, "Yes, the couch does pull out. But why have you declared a sleepover?"  
  
Harry's face became serious as he stood up and placed his hands on her fore arms. "I remembered what today is. I figured you could use a close friend and some distractions. I consider myself good at both, my lady."  
  
"That's a sweet thought but isn't necessary. I am not in the mood to entertain and I already have a to-do list to keep me distracted."  
  
He shook his head. "No, it is necessary. Look, today would've been your fifth anniversary and it is the first anniversary since your divorce from Ron. You need company today. I am here to serve you, madam. I can cook, clean, run the sweeper, iron, and even make it through a girly movie without complaining."  
  
"Really? Can you do all that shirtless too?" Hermione laughed and hugged her best friend.  
  
_ Chapter break_


	2. Their first kiss

****

Summary: Harry and Hermione deal with many things that have happened between them. When the time comes, they realize that some things are meant to be. Post-Hogwarts with flashbacks during their seventh year. Harry/Hermione

Previously…

Harry shook his head. "No, it is necessary. Look, today would've been your fifth anniversary and it is the first anniversary since your divorce from Ron. You need company today. I am here to serve you, madam. I can cook, clean, run the sweeper, iron, and even make it through a girly movie without complaining."

"Really? Can you do all that shirtless too?" Hermione laughed and hugged her best friend.

****

Continued Chapter 2

Harry knew Hermione was not serious but decided to have a little fun with the pretty lady, who was not only one of his best friend but also his ex-girlfriend. They had a sexy-playful demeanor with each other since they were romantically involved. It just seemed second nature to him to be flirtatious with the brown-eyed beauty and she always played along with whatever he dished out. With a mischievous smile, he walked around her, tweaked her arse, and wrapped his arms around her bare mid-drift as he spoke into her ear. "Sure, hun. Just no working with hot grease."

Hermione laughed and hit his naughty hand, which started to tickle her stomach. "I'll keep that in mind. I wanted to redo the bathroom, so I bought some new decorations and border. I'll go do that while you fix the dinner I already had planned. Luckily, I have such a talented chef here to prepare it for me. On tonight's menu: Caesar salad, garlic bread, and homemade lasagna. Everything is in the kitchen and you know where to find me, if you need me. Thanks again for everything, Harry."

She leaned over, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and left the room in the direction of the bathroom.

Harry raised his hand to touch the spot she kissed him. It was a very chaste kiss but any contact she had with his body made his heart start to race. With a sly smile, he went to the kitchen to make the meal. _Maybe the way to a girl's heart is through the stomach too. It's a good thing I can cook. One of the very few things, I can thank the Dursleys' for._

He pulled open the refrigerator door in the hunt for the needed ingredients. Meat, cheeses, and eggs were balanced in his arms as he closed the door with his foot. Hermione already had the recipe out of the counter for a reference to the meal and he skimmed over it to make sure he knew what he was doing. Harry located a frying pan under her stove and started the meal. But his hands worked mechanically as his mind started to wonder back to the kiss that changed everything….

"Okay, that's the end of practice for today. Nice work, team," called Ron as he maneuvered toward the middle of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Great job, you guys!" Lavender cheered from the stands where she stood next to Hermione.

Ron flew next to Harry and took off the wrist guards. "I think we are on the right track for the first match in two weeks."

Harry wiped the sweat off his brow and surveyed the endless blue sky. The air felt as if it was about to rain at any moment with the clouds that had moved in about an hour before. He nodded in agreement and noticed a certain blonde Slytherin decided to make an appearance in the stands next to Hermione. Harry silently moved behind them to hear what Malfoy was going to say.

Draco's voice was at a low octave. "You won't be so impressed when we win the match."

Hermione and Malfoy didn't notice that Harry was close to them and able to hear what was being said. She turned away from Draco to stare across the field to ignore the Slytherin Prefect. The irritation was evident in her voice, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco took a step closer to her body and was practically an inch from her. She pushed a loose curl behind her ear and folded her arms across her chest. _If he even thinks about touching her, there will not be a drip of that precious 'pureblood' left in his veins._

"Tut tut, Granger. I thought you were smarter than that. One reason is because I am the captain of the Slytherin team and wanted to check out how good your team is or, more to the point is not."

"One of the reasons. What are the rest? Actually, save your breath. I really don't care. Just go away."

Harry noticed Malfoy's fingers twitched as if he was fighting with himself to touch Hermione and had an odd look on his face. "Well, I was also surprised to hear that you're dating a certain boy-wonder."

"Why are you so surprised? I didn't know you cared, Malfoy. But I don't date ferrets."

Draco brought his mouth closer to her ear but spoke loud enough that Harry could hear him. "No, but you'd date weasel if you could. It is obvious which member of the dream team you really prefer. Nice way to treat your boyfriend, who is also your best friend. If you weren't a mudblood, that kind of thinking would make you fit in with us, Slytherins."

__

No, he did not just say that. Of course, Harry was not stupid. He knew the reason why Hermione asked him out a week before school started was because Ron had asked Lavender out a week before that. But Harry had already considered the possibility of wanting to be more than just friends with Hermione. Plus, he figured dating someone else might help her get over Ron. It was better him than anyone else. But their relationship was none of Malfoy's business.

Harry made his location known and spoke, "Get away from my girlfriend, Malfoy. Don't you have some younger Slytherin to bully around? And I am sure your ugly girlfriend is missing you. Why, I am not sure. But that's her problem."

Draco slowly turned on his heels and faced Harry, who was still on his broom. He smiled and stated, "Thank you for reminding me, Potty. I could almost forget she was _your_ girlfriend. I mean I don't see you sneaking off into hidden corridors or empty classroom to shag; like weasel and his girl."

Ron overheard his lasts comment and joined the gang in the stands on the other side of Hermione. "Shut it, Malfoy. Or I'll shut it for you."

The blonde Slytherin waved his hand in the air in dismissing fashion. _If Draco doesn't get of there soon, he'll need more than Madam Pomfrey to save his life._

"No, Malfoy. You don't see us sneaking off." Harry flew right behind Hermione and pulled her backwards to sit her sideways on the broomstick against his body. She gasped in surprise, wrapped her arms around his neck, and held on to him for dear life. With one arm tightly around her waist, his other hand controlled the Firebolt and rose into the air.

Hermione's hair flew wildly around them and he seized her lips with his. He put every bit of the love and passion he felt into that kiss. Her body remained completely still at first and then quickly melted into him like chocolate chips baking inside hot cookie dough. She kissed Harry back with even more heat and more force. He felt her fingers graze through his hair and neck. For a moment, he almost forgot he was on his broom. This was their first kiss and was heavenly, as was the girl he was kissing.

Harry slowed the passionate kisses into more gentle ones. With one last sweet kiss, he leaned back and saw Hermione's cheeks a few shades redder than before they started.

In the stands, everyone's mouths hung open in disbelief and Draco's face almost appeared a normal color compared to his normally pale skin. Harry saw Malfoy's fists were clenched firmly at his sides.

Harry began to speak again. "You don't see us sneaking around because we don't have to. Now, it looks like it is going to rain. So, I am going to take _my_ beautiful girlfriend back to her Head Girl room."

With this statement, Hermione blushed at his last statement and snuggled up against him. Harry couldn't stop smiling as he flew the both of them toward their destination. She felt so right in his arm as if his body belonged against hers. Neither of them spoke as he made his way to her balcony. The Firebolt lowered onto the balcony and he helped her safely off his trusty broomstick.

Hermione walked away from him toward the opposite side and faced away from him as she leaned on the railing. She had not spoken a word she he pulled her onto his broom like a pirate throwing a captured woman onto his shoulder. _Shite! Maybe she kissed back only to piss of Malfoy or to make Ron jealous. Well, good job Potter. You got took advantage of your girlfriend, who happens to be your best friend._

Frustrated with the situation, he leaned the broomstick against the wall and ran his hands though his hair. He approached her and felt bad about the whole thing. "Look, Hermione. I am so stupid at times. I am sor…"

His words of apology were cut off as she turned around, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him hard. He groaned against her lips and grasped her hips. His body pushed her against the railing of the balcony. Her hands flat against his torso. Heavy drips of rain began to fall on them. But neither showed any signs of stopping. A hand ran up her back and into her beautiful, curly hair. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. His breaths were heavy from the passion she evoked within him. Her white shirt was completely drenched and he could make out the lace details on her pink bra. He traced her jaw and slightly swollen lips with his slender fingers.

As she looked into his eyes, Hermione remarked, "I think we should get out of the rain, Harry."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Hermione moved passed him and opened the doors to her bedroom. She walked over to the fireplace and lit a cozy fire in the hearth. Harry took a seat in front of the fire and started to remove his socks and shoes. She stayed about a foot away from him and watched his every movement. He shoved his socks into his shoes and placed them under a nearby chair. When he was finished, he leaned back on his hands and looked up to Hermione.

He was pleasantly surprised to see she had already unbuttoned most of her wet shirt. His body seemed frozen but inside his body started to burn as he watched her fingers slowly undoes tiny white buttons. Her lovely milk-chocolate eyes stayed on him as she worked her way down. His chest started rising and falling faster with the release of each button. He caught a few glimpses on her beautiful skin under her shirt.

Once Hermione finished, the shirt left a two-inch gap that revealed a glimpse of her perfect stomach, the middle of her sexy pink lace bra, and her gold necklace with an 'H' for Hermione. He smiled. _It could also stand for Harry._

A shy smile crept on her face as she lowered on to her knees at his right side. She leaned forward a bit to enable her to run her hands through his black silky hair. He raised his hand to stroke her smooth stomach. Her eyes closed the moment his hand made contact on her skin. He took the moment to examine her beautiful waist and how her jeans hit her hips in just the right way. Harry watched her face for any reactions as he moved his hand higher up her belly and to her right breast. When his slim fingers moved along the outside of her bra, a slight moan escaped through her slightly parted lips. The hand slowly continued its way up over her chest, traced along collarbone, and moved into her long brown hair.

Harry placed his other hand on her hip and lowered her body onto the rug in front of the fire. He kissed her soft lips and traveled up to her ear. His body lay halfway on hers and placed his left leg in between hers. Into her ear, he huskily whispered, "Tell me to stop and I will, Hermione. I don't want to rush you. But you look, feel, and taste so good. This seems so right, but it has to be right for you too. "

She nodded and smiled at his erotic statement. His lips wanted to memorize every inch of her neck as his right hand moved off her hip to her breast. The shirt fell open to the side to enable him to have his way with her luscious body as he covered most of her with his lean body. He felt her hands on his broad shoulders and firmly rubbed them through the thin fabric. Then Hermione ran them down his muscular upper arms tortuously slow and back up as if she was memorizing their exact shape and feel.

His tongue ran along her collarbone and gave her breast a slight squeeze. It made her raise her torso into his more. He firmly brought his other hand up the side of her perfect body. _I can't get enough of the feel of her against me. I need to feel her silky skin against mine._

Harry lifted his body off hers, even as she whimpered in protest. He sat back on the heels of his feet and started to unbutton his shirt. After the third button, she sat up and finished the rest of the buttons with shaky hands. Hermione pushed the damp shirt off his shoulders and down his strong arms. She brought his wrists up closer to her face as she undid the cuffs. As she leaned over to kiss her way up his arms, he smelled the scent of jasmine in her hair. _The rain refreshed the scent of her shampoo. It is just one more thing about her to become addicted to._

With his hands, he turned her around to sit on her heels like him with her back against his chest. He inched forward to be right up against her body. His chin came over her right shoulder and he moved her hair out of the way to place a long kiss on her bare neck. A soft smell of roses as he breathed against her hot skin. _She must use rose-scented body soap. I'll have to make sure she also has plenty of that around. Maybe one morning, I'll get to soap her sensational body down in a shower._

Hermione titled her head more to the side to expose more of her neck to his wet kisses. Harry's left arm snaked around her waist and pulled her right against his body. As he kissed down her neck to her shoulders, the white shirt slipped off her right shoulder. The focus of his drawn-out kisses moved to the other side of her neck and other shoulder. The dainty female hands rested on his jean-covered knees where she traced little circles repeatedly.

He leaned back to completely remove her shirt and threw it somewhere behind him. Both hands grazed across her exposed waist and traced along the rim of her jeans. She stretched completely forward, which pressed her perfect arse right up against the already hard bulge in his pants. The erotic sight in front of him made his breath catch deep in his chest.

Hermione pulled her wand off the ground in front of her where she had dropped it. She sat back onto her heels again but brought the wand up to her mouth. The wand stayed in her mouth as she twisted her hair into a French knot. Then she shoved the wand into the knot to keep it in place to keep her long hair out of his way.

Harry showed her a smile of appreciation and she again faced away from him. He returned to his sensual kisses that changed constantly: the kisses varied from light to hard, wet to with tongue, and then a graze of his teeth. While his mouth kept busy, Harry's right hand once again found her breast. The already hard tip pressed though the lacey fabric of her bra. His other hand maneuvered between his chest and her to release the two hooks of the pink barrier. She groaned as his hand moved under the fabric and felt her bare breast for the first time.

Hermione moved the lace straps off her shoulders to be rid of the undergarment. Both of his strong hands cupped most of her gorgeous breasts. She flew the bar a few feet from them with total disregard. His hands skillfully caressed her as she brought a hand into his hair and leaned into him more. Harry had a perfect view of him fondling her chest and small waist. The intensity of his kisses against her neck and caresses of her bosom increased as her breath became more ragged. With the nails of her other hand, she dragged along the fabric of his jeans on the other side of her leg. Words escaped from her in a throaty, hot tone. "Oh, Harry."

Those words from his breathtaking girlfriend pushed him closer to the edge. Her hands crept further up his thigh and tightly grabbed his arse. He felt lightheaded as the heat increased between them. With his hips rhythmically against hers, he passionately spoke, "Oh gods, Hermione."

Hermione's hip instinctively pressed back and matched his movements. He began to suck on the side of her throat to stop him from thanking her parents, the muses, and anything else that helped in creation of the goddess in front of him.

Her actions suddenly stopped and she seemed to be trying to get her breathing under control. Harry released her neck and noticed a few specks of red where he almost drew blood. His head rested against his girlfriend's shoulder as he tried to gain control of his own raging body. _I am going to need a good long cold shower tonight._

In a soft worried voice, she finally spoke, "Harry, I don't know if I am ready for any more."

He placed a protective arm around her waist. "I understand, darling. We don't have to do anything else tonight. We will continue these actions of love when you are ready and when it is meant to be."

Hermione sighed and leaned back and rested with him tight against her body. She spoke, "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Well, I think that it is listed on the requirements for being a boyfriend. Or at least a good one," said Harry as he released her pretty brown hair from the knot and weave his fingers through the soft layers.

He felt Hermione shake her head in an agreement. _I consider myself very lucky just to be able to call her my girlfriend. I am not going to blow my chance with her by pushing her past her comfort zone. It will happen when it is meant to be._

He felt wet drips fall on his arm as he held her. Harry tilted her head to face him and saw a line of tears on her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. "Why are you crying, Hermione?"

"I just feel bad. Part of me wants to make love to you tonight but there is another part that is just not sure. I felt I lead you on and let you down. "

"You stop that thinking, right now. First of all, you did not lead me on. I told you to stop when you didn't feel comfortable. Secondly, I don't want you to regret when we make love. I want it to be special and it will be. Yes, I am very turned on by you and your delicious body. But that satisfaction will be worth the wait. I am happy to be here in your arms. The fact you're topless is an added benefit. You are absolutely beautiful, sweets. I want you to feel comfortable in our relationship. We just had our first kiss an hour ago. I am not going to hex you because it did not lead to more. I had no expectations in this relationship but to hopefully make you happy. Are you happy, Miss Hermione Jane Granger?"

"The happiest I have ever been, Mr. Harry James Potter."

"Then my job is satisfied for the time being. Now, I want to hold you a little longer before you get dressed; if that is okay with you?"

"I'd love it. I enjoy seeing you shirtless and feeling your skin against mine," stated Hermione as she pulled his head towards her for a kiss full of love and promises of what is to come.

Harry set down two white porcelain bowls on the dining room table. The metal pan of lasagna was cooling on the counter that divided the dining room from the kitchen. He dished out a serving onto both of their plates as Hermione took her seat across from his place at the table. She appeared a little sweaty for the work in the bathroom. Even with her bangs matted against her forehead from the sweat, she was still beautiful in his eyes and she would always be. The table was set with a single white candle separating their places. He did not want to over do it and decided against music. Tonight, Harry did not come to Hermione's apartment tonight to seduce her but to help her to feel happy and comfortable in any way he could.

…. To be continued …

Thanks for all reading and espcially to those who review….

Thanks atexasphoenix I think I am addicted to writing fics now. Don't you think. ;)

Kezzy013 thanks for taking the tiem to review… this chapter is much longer as the plot builds.


	3. An overheard confession

****

Summary: Harry and Hermione deal with many things that have happened between them. When the time comes, they realize that some things are meant to be. Post-Hogwarts with flashbacks during their seventh year. Harry/Hermione

Previously…

Harry set down two white porcelain bowls on the dining room table. The metal pan of lasagna was cooling on the counter that divided the dining room from the kitchen. He dished out a serving onto both of their plates as Hermione took her seat across from his place at the table. She appeared a little sweaty for the work in the bathroom. Even with her bangs matted against her forehead from the sweat, she was still beautiful in his eyes and she would always be. The table was set with a single white candle separating their places. He did not want to over do it and decided against music. Tonight, Harry did not come to Hermione's apartment tonight to seduce her but to help her to feel happy and comfortable in any way he could.

Continued Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione talked while they enjoyed their delicious dinner. He mentally noted that her eyes lit up as she ate and told him several times that she enjoyed his cooking. The dinner turned out perfect in every way and it seemed to have completely relaxed her. Hermione comfortably sat at her end of the dining room table and was absent-mindedly swirling the wine in her glass. Harry knew something was on her mind and almost asked what it was but thought better of it.

Hermione probably had her mind on her divorce. She and Ron had came to a mutual agreement several months ago to end their failed marriage, even though it was Ron's idea. Harry was surprised when Ron told him that their divorce was final because Harry didn't even know Ron was considering it. Hermione seemed content with their decision but it didn't make it easy on her. Both of their families encouraged them try to become best friends again. They had seen each other a few times since the divorce but Harry was always there to make things less uncomfortable. The trio of friends knew their friendship would just take time to heal.

Harry came back to the dining room to clear the last few dishes. Hermione got out of her chair and stretched her arms up as she purred. The stretch gave Harry a nice view of her prefect bosom hidden his old jersey. He tried so hard to deny that he was still head-over-heels in love with Hermione; of course, she didn't know that.

With both of their glasses in his hands, he returned to the kitchen to wash dinner dishes. Hermione leaned against the doorframe and spoke, "If you keep spoiling me like this, I might not let you leave. Now, if you don't mind. I think I am going to take a nice hot bath and hop into my pajamas for our slumber party."

"Okay, I'll just finish these up and get things set up in the living room. Take your time, use some bubbles, and enjoy your bath. I'll be fine," Harry stated as he started running the hot water for the dinner dishes.

He heard her feet approach him as he started to work and felt her lips on his cheek to give him another kiss. But this kiss was a lot slower or maybe it was just his mind saying it was. She left him alone in the kitchen to take her bath. He made to turn the water from hot to cold and splashed some on his face to cool him off. It took quite a bit of self-restraint not to join her in the bathtub. "I will not seduce my best friend. I will not seduce my best friend. I _will not_ seduce my best friend."

He shook his head and looked out the small-paned window over the sink. With a deep sigh, he said, "It's going to be a long night. Why did I let her go to begin with?"

His hands started to process of cleaning the dishes and his heart filled with pain as he thought back on the night that he made that fatal choice….

* * *

Hermione dragged Harry from his dormitory after a few hours of studying with some light snogging. They headed down the stairs to go locate Ron for dinner but stopped halfway on the stairs when they heard Ron's voice from their common room, which was still out of sight.

"Nothing is wrong, Ginny."

The youngest Weasley's voice spoke, "Yes, there is and I will bug you until you tell me what is bothering you. And you know I can."

Harry turned to Hermione as she held his arm back to stop him from continuing down the steps. She raised a finger to his lips to silence him so they could listen to what was bothering their best friend.

"Its nothing," replied Ron.

"Is it about your break up with Lavender last week?"

"No, not really."

"Is it about the Quidditch match coming up next weekend?"

"No, just leave me alone."

Ginny continued her questions. "No way. Okay, is it a girl?"

Nope. Harry shook his head in the hallway. Ron hadn't mentioned any girl to him.

Ron stated, "Yes, but no more questions. It's complicated."

Harry froze in shock. That was news to him and remained unseen by his best friend and the younger sister. _Why hadn't he said anything to me about a girl problem?_

Ginny's voice interrupted Harry's train of thought. "Oh. So it's about Hermione?"

Merlin where did that come from? Harry felt Hermione's hand drop off his arm. He looked at her in a questioning manner. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head that indicated she didn't know what Ginny meant by the question.

A sigh from Ron came from the common room with the sound of his feet started to pace around the room, which Ron had always done when something big was eating at him. "Yes. Now go away."

"Not a chance. What are sisters for?"

"To annoy the living hell out of their brothers."

"No, that just one of the perks of the job. A sister's main responsibility is to stick their noses in their brothers' _complicated_ problems."

He halfheartedly chuckled. "Go figure."

"Now, spill it. You need someone to talk to. And obviously you haven't said a word to Harry or I'm sure I would've heard about it before now. So big brother, I'm the next best person and being a girl point in my favor."

Harry was not sure if he still wanted to hear this. Something told him to drag himself and Hermione back up stairs and wait until they were done talking. As he was about to follow through with that thought when Ron spoke again.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to Harry. I mean I can't. How can I tell my best friend that I'm in love with his girlfriend, who just so happens to be my other best friend, and that I have been in love with her since our fourth year?"

Harry rested the back of his head against the cold stonewall behind him and closed his eyes with a slight wish that he was dreaming all of it.

Ginny spoke again. "Yet, you asked Lavender out at the end of the summer?"

"Yeah, stupid mistake number one."

"No, that was stupid mistake number two. Your first mistake, my thick-headed brother, was not telling her how you felt to begin with."

The sound of Ron plopping down on the couch cushions came from the still distant common room. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a tears running down his girlfriend's face. He silently cursed to himself and banged his head on the wall behind him, which still went unnoticed from the two people in the other room.

When Harry had entered the relationship with Hermione, he had a feeling that they really liked each other but didn't count on falling in love with her in the process. _I did this to myself. I shouldn't have said 'yes' when she asked me out; since, I had a feeling she felt this way about him._

Ron began, "I know I know. You're right on both counts. Now, I'veblown my chance with her. I could've had the greatest witch on the face of the Earth. And I gave it up like that. I am so stupid."

"Yes, we've covered that."

"So, what do I do now? I really thought Hermione was the _one_. Ya know."

"If you really believed that, why did you ask Lavender out?" Ginny inquired.

Because Lavender relentlessly flirted with Ron when she 'happened' to be in his neighborhood one day a couple weeks before the beginning of school. Harry was so frustrated and repeatedly ran his hands through his always-untidy black hair in the dark staircase. Hermione kept shaking her head as if she did not believe what they were saying.

Ron finally responded, "Another stupid reason. I guess I was afraid Hermione didn't feel that way about me. And Lavender made it obvious that she did. So, I figured I would date Lavender till Hermione showed some hint of liking me."

"Yes, Ron. That was very idiotic idea. Do you want to know why?"

"Sure."

There was the sound of footsteps and another plop on to the couch. Ginny probably took a seat next to her frustrated brother. "Because, my dearest brother, Hermione _did_ like you in that way. She was expecting you to ask her out before the school year started. Even the twins had a bet when you were going to ask her. Then Bill won the bet when you didn't have to guts to do it.

"Hermione was very hurt when Lavender told her that you two were a couple. You made it ten times worse for her by having to find out from Lavender and not you, Ron. So, I think we are up to three stupid things you did."

"I really screwed up. Didn't I, Gin?"

"Oh yeah, you did. I spent all of that night trying to calm her down. She cried until the sun came up and wanted to go back home for the remainder of the summer. Luckily, I talked her out of that and told her she needed to get used to you guys dating before she had to be around it constantly here."

Ron was quiet for several minutes. Then he spoke, "The thing I don't understand is when Harry came into the picture. He never mentioned anything about liking her."

"The day before we started school, she came into my room with a small smile on her face and told me that she had asked Harry out and that he said yes."

Ron's voice rose two octaves and almost to the point of yelling. "She asked him out?"

"Yes. You didn't know that?" she asked.

"No, Harry approached me the same day I guess and told me they were dating. I just assumed he asked her and not the other way around. But I was distracted with Lavender to really let the information sink in. Then they never really acted as if they were dating until that day on the Quidditch pitch with the confrontation with Malfoy. That was the first time I ever saw them that close to each other, let alone lips joined in a hot snogging session."

Ginny commented, "You are just being real stupid this year. Aren't you?"

Ron ignored her question. "If she liked me, why'd she ask Harry out? I don't get it. If she was upset with me, why didn't she hex me or yell at me till she was blue in the face?"

"I guess she fell back on the '_make the guy you like jealous'_ plan."

"Well, I guessed it worked because I am now extremely jealous of Harry. I blew my one chance at love. Now, what?" Ron sighed and the common room became eerily silent.

In the staircase, Harry looked toward the girl he loved with all his heart. Hermione's arms wrapped around her body and tears ran down from her closed eyes. He couldn't stand to see her so very sad. He ran his finger down her check as her body shook with quiet sobs. Harry couldn't hurt her any more by his selfishness of wanting her for himself for quite possibly the rest of his life when she loved Ron.

He softly spoke, "Now, he gets his chance. Your plan to make him jealous worked, Hermione. Unfortunately, I fell in love with you along the way. That was my stupid mistake for thinking you wanted that to happen. I knew you asked me out to make Ron come to his senses. But I should've said 'no' then."

Hermione eyes flew open. " Harry…"

He interrupted her. "No, don't apologize. It is okay. You go to him. He loves you. Give him the chance that he wants. You two are my best friends. I promise to support you. Just give me a couple days. Okay?"

"But"

He put a finger to her soft wet lips. "Shh. Just a couple days and I'll be fine."

Harry raised her chin so he could look deep into her intoxication brown eyes one more time. He knew at that moment he would never be fine but he couldn't ruin their happiness. He placed a tender kiss on her damp cheek and whispered into her ear. "Thanks for the chance you gave me and for making me the happiest guy in the world during this last month. I'll cherish that time with you in my heart always."

As tears fell down his face, he climbed up the stairs to go back into his dorm room and closed the door behind him. He didn't get to hear what Hermione said next. "But Harry, I am in love with you."

* * *

Harry put the dishes away from dinner and went to the living room to get everything ready for the 'sleepover'. As he leaned over to pull the pillows off the couch, the sound of a knock came from her front door.

He opened the door of Hermione's apartment and found his other best friend. "Hello, Ron."

…. To be continued …


	4. Choices

****

Summary: Harry and Hermione deal with many things that have happened between them. When the time comes, they realize that some things are meant to be. Post-Hogwarts with flashbacks during their seventh year. Harry/Hermione

Previously…

Harry raised her chin so he could look deep into her intoxication brown eyes one more time. He knew at that moment he would never be fine but he couldn't ruin their happiness. He placed a tender kiss on her damp cheek and whispered into her ear. "Thanks for the chance you gave me and for making me the happiest guy in the world during this last month. I'll cherish that time with you in my heart always."

As tears fell down his face, he climbed up the stairs to go back into his dorm room and closed the door behind him. He didn't get to hear what Hermione said next. "But Harry, I am in love with you."

Harry put the dishes away from dinner and went to the living room to get everything ready for the 'sleepover'. As he leaned over to pull the pillows off the couch, the sound of a knock came from her front door.

He opened the door of Hermione's apartment and found his other best friend. "Hello, Ron."

Chapter 4

Ron looked up with a surprise look on his face. He spoke, "Oh, Harry. I didn't expect you to be here. Should've, but I didn't."

"Well, I didn't exactly expect to see you either, especially today. Do you want to come in?"

The redhead mumbled, "Yes. Um no. Where's Hermione?"

Harry leaned his body against the doorframe and jerked his head back to in the direct of inside the apartment. "She just got into the tub."

"Good, that means she'll be in there for a good forty-five minutes. Can we talk? Like, out here." Ron backed up out of the way to allow Harry enough room to step out onto the balcony with him.

Harry pulled the door closed behind him "Sure, What do you wan to talk about?"

His best friend let out a deep sigh. "I was originally going to talk to Hermione about this. But maybe it's better if I talk to you instead." He walked across balcony and looked over edge in a thoughtful way.

Harry went to stand by him and watched a blue bird that flew in the sky. "What is this all about?"

"I want …" Ron ran his long fingers in a frustrated manner through his long, red hair, "I've been a crappy friend for the past five years to the both of you. Actually, I was a selfish bastard as my sister so eloquently put it."

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

Ron began, "You've been the greatest best friend a guy could've asked for and certainly better than I deserved. You gave up the gift that meant the most to you and handed it over to me. And I was selfish and stupid about the whole thing."

"What are you rambling on about? The season will change before you get around to the point. Spit it out!" Harry said as a pain of worry began to pull at his heart.

"Hermione, you dense git," Ron looked at his hands on the wooden banister. He softly began to speak, "You want to know something. She has always loved you. Well, most of the time since the beginning of our seventh year. Its ironic it was all due to Malfoy's sharp tongue."

Nervously, Harry kept his eyes on the beautiful sunset with its different hues of red, pink, and purple. "I remember that day very well. But I know she loved you. Hell, Hermione married you not me. Or did you forget who you slept next to during the past few years?"

Ron remained silent for a long moment. "No, I remember all to well. Yes, she married me. She was a great wife too. She didn't deserve it, any of it. I should've done it?"

"Done what? You didn't cheat on her did you?" Harry asked the man he considered a brother. _If he did, I'll hex into the next dimension._

With a shake of his head, Ron replied, "No, I never touched another woman since we started dating. Truth is, I had not touched another woman until about a week ago when I was on the date with Luna. I shouldn't have married Hermione. Marrying a best friend is not a good idea when she is in love with your other best friend."

Harry turned quickly to look at Ron but he didn't know what to say. , Since he broke up with her, Harry never got any hint that she loved him more than a friend. Ron still did not turn to look at him as he continued to stare forward at the beautiful sky.

Ron continued, "Why'd you tell her to give me a chance? Why did you force Hermione's hand by breaking up with her?"

"I did not force her hand," he stated venomously.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Okay, I know you heard me wallowing in my own self-pity that night. Then you decided to be righteous about the whole thing and break up with her. You broke Hermione's heart that night and practically handed her over to me on a silver platter."

Harry felt the anger in his veins start to boil. "What did you want me to do, Ron? You said you loved her and that you wished for a chance. Now years later, you are damning me because I granted your wish. I guess I was damned if I did and damned if I didn't."

"You could've let mer make up her own mind or asked her opinion. But you didn't, did you?" Ron's voice showed the anger he was feeling as well.

"No, I didn't," Harry sighed and closed his eyes to stop tears from forming. "I figured I didn't have a chance. She dated me to make you jealous and it worked. So, I did my part and stepped aside."

"You never figured she might have fallen in love with you."

"Oh yeah, she loved me so much that she married my best friend. Look, I am sorry your marriage didn't work out. But don't blame me for it," Harry ranted.

"I don't blame you or her. It was mostly my fault all the way around. I dated her knowing that you loved her and was sure she still loved you. I thought she might fall in love with me like she did with you. When I asked her to marry me, I expected a 'no'. When she said 'yes', I convinced myself I had finally won over her heart. And for some miracle, she loved me as much as she had loved you. But Hermione didn't and she couldn't. Finally, I got the point and asked for a divorce. I knew the marriage was killing our friendship in the process."

"She never cheated on you; if that's what you are thinking." Harry couldn't find the strength to look at his best friend, who was telling him things that complicated everything in his life.

Ron spoke, "No, it would've made it easier if she had. No, I don't mean that either. I know you two didn't do anything while we were together. I would've been able to tell. But I saw the love that was still there in your eyes when you watched her when you thought I was not looking. At first, I was furious when I saw the love was still there years later. I had to remind myself that I trusted the both of you. I watched for any signs of betrayal and never found any from either of you.

"I should've given her time to get over you before I asked her out. But I was so scared that if I waited she might change her mind or you would come to your sense and get back together again. I didn't even give it a day before I asked her."

Harry pushed away from the banister and sat in a rod iron chair against the apartment near the front door. His fingers scratched his head as he tried to understand why Ron was saying this to him. With a low voice, he asked, "Why are you telling me all of this, Ron? It's a little too late for Hermione and me. You are my best friend and always will be."

Ron turned to face him and stated, "One of your two best friends. And the other one is still in love with you and it is not too late. Ginny told me Hermione recently confided in her that she doesn't believe you still love her like you used to. But I know you do."

"So what? Are you giving me your blessing or something like that to date your ex-wife?"

The red head shook his head and tapped his fingers on the wood beneath them. "You do not need my blessing. Plus, I don't think of her as my ex-wife. I think of her as a best friend. That's what she should've been all along. What I am doing is _telling_ you to date her. I don't want to whole _divorce-thing_ to be for nothing. She's a great wife and she'll be even better to the man she loves with all her heart. Now, you go and tell her how you feel. Or I might have to consider getting back together with her."

Harry raised his head and saw his best friend had a sly smile on his face. He got to his feet and stuck his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Not a chance in Hades I'll give you that opportunity again. Now, be on your way because I have some things I need to do before she gets out of the bath."

"Sure, by the way mate. She _really_ likes massages," he winked at his best friend and started down the steps of Hermione's apartment.

Harry stood at the top of the steps and sweetly smiled. "I already know that. Remember who had her first."

"Well, goodnight. Tell Hermione that I'll talk to her in a few days to congratulate her," Ron said as he reached the last step.

Harry leaned over the edge of the banister and watched the red head straight put a piece of candy in his mouth. "Congratulate her on what?"

"On being the future Mrs. Potter of course."

"Get out of here, Ron."

"Nag. Nag. Nag. See you in a few days. And I _don't_ want details."

A twinkle appeared his Harry's emerald-colored eyes. "No details, just big smiles."

Ron shook his head and made a sick look to his face. He replied, "Maybe I should wait a few weeks before seeing either of you. That should be enough time from you two to get rid of that stupid '_I'm in love and been shagged countless times_' look off your faces."

Harry chuckled and then a big grin curve on his thin lips. "No, that won't be enough time. But you'll get over eventually."

"Looks like I don't have a choice but to get over it. Since you two are my best friends after all. Who else would put up with me and feed me from time to time."

"True, so very true. Goodnight and thanks," he stated as he opened the door but kept his eyes on where Ron stood.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever. Now, I need to go spend some quality time with my dear little sister and kick Malfoy's arse out of her bed. It's going to turn out to be a good day." With a big smile on his face, Harry's best friend Disapparated from the grass in front Hermione's apartment building.

Harry stepped through the front door and looked around the living room. He could hear her singing to herself in the bathroom and grinned at many possibilities the night had in store for the love of his life. "Yes, it's going to be a very good day."

…. To be continued …


	5. movie time

****

Summary: Harry and Hermione deal with many things that have happened between them. When the time comes, they realize that some things are meant to be. Post-Hogwarts with flashbacks during their seventh year. Harry/Hermione

Previously…

Harry stepped through the front door and looked around the living room. He heard her singing to herself in the bathroom and grinned at many possibilities the night had in store for the love of his life. "Yes, it's going to be a very good day."

Chapter break

Harry locked the door and pulled out his wand from his jeans to ward the door against all interruptions. The living room was spacious enough that he did not need to move any furniture to pull out the bed from inside the sofa. After finding some sheets and blankets in the linen closet, he made the pullout ready for the night and placed a cushioning spell on it to make it feel softer to the touch.

A white box sat on the table that he pulled out when he was in the linen closet. With a slight lift, he removed the cardboard lid to reveal a dozen long white candles. He transfigured them into a variety of normal objects like books, coins, and pens. All he would have to do when the time was right was one quick wave to transfigure them back and another flick to light them. Harry placed them around the room in less obvious places but spread out enough to give off good light once it was time.

He took the time to get the television and DVD player ready to go. Once the movie choice was made, he placed it in and set the remote on the coffee table he moved to right in front of the pulled out bed. Harry wandered into her kitchen to fix some goodies.

With a tray full of popcorn, ice tea, gummy bears, and brownies, he stopped in his tracks as he reached the living room. Hermione stood in the middle of the room with her back toward him. Her sleeping attire was a long green tee shirt that came down just below her arse. As she bent over to set her fuzzy slippers under the right side of the couch, her shirt lifted to reveal the black silk knickers she was wearing. The sight of her sexy bottom made Harry's lower body awaken and want to get on with more physical activities. He shook his head to try to clear his mind as he entered the room more.

Hermione looked up and noticed his arrival in the room with a tray full of delicious munchies. He placed the heavy tray on the coffee table and stated, "Everything is ready. I just need to take a quick shower and change into more comfortable clothes. I'll be back in less than ten minutes."

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and flashed in a sweet smile with a twinkle in her eyes. "Okay. I promise to save you some popcorn. Did you already pick out a movie?"

"Yep, it is already loaded but wait for me to get back before you start it." He grabbed his backpack on the way to the bathroom.

As promised, Harry re-entered the living room in about seven minutes with his hair black hair still slightly damp. He had brought with him a pair of cotton black pull-tie pants and a matching button down shirt. He decided against wearing the shirt and went without any top at all to tempt her with his well-toned Quidditch torso. _If she's going to tempt me with those sexy knickers, I am going to play along with her little game._

On the pullout, Hermione was lying on her stomach with her right foot in the air and tapped to some unknown beat. She flipped through a magazine as her hand dipped into the large, black popcorn bowl. He quietly sneaked up behind the couch, leaned forward, and playfully smacked her hot derrière.

With a loud gasp, pieces of white popcorn flew into the air. She turned to face him as he tried his best not to laugh. "Bloody hell, Harry. Are you trying to kill me?"

Harry noticed once she stopped talking she gave him the once over and unconsciously licked her lips. Hermione scooted her body over and made room for him to take a seat on her left side. With a handful of popcorn, he plopped down on the pullout and grabbed the remote from the wooden table.

She grabbed her ice tea and asked, "So, what movie did you pick? I was kind of in the mood for Pirates of the Caribbean."

"You mean you were in the mood to check out Orlando Bloom's hot body. No, that's not happening tonight. I picked a favorite of yours from your own library. Now, you have three guesses."

"What no hints?"

"Okay, hint number one. The movie stars one of your favorite actresses," Harry stated as he grab a handful of multi-colored gummy bears.

She took a sip of her cold drink and appeared to be thinking as she bit her bottom lip. _I can hardly wait to be doing that to her lip._

Her voice stopped him from staring at her lips. "Hmm. Lord of the Rings. Any of the three."

He pulled out his large pillow from behind him and hit her with it. "I said no Bloom tonight, woman." She chuckled as he threw the pillow back behind him again. "Hint number two, since today is your day. I picked out what most would consider a girly movie."

Hermione put down the glass in her hand and leaned on her side as she thought. "Okay a girly movie with one of my favorite actresses. Sense and Sensibility."

"Nope, way too girly. Okay ready for your last hint," he asked and she nodded in reply.

As his hand moved into her hair, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. A soft moan came from her and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip to ask for entrance. She complied with his request and parted her soft lips for him. He slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted the hint of tea and gummy bears. With one soft kiss on her slightly red lips, he pulled away and tried to gain control of his breathing. "Okay, what is you last guess?"

Her lids fluttered close a few times and a sexy smile appeared on her face. "I'm still trying to get past that last hint. It is a girly movie with one of my favorite actress and has something to do with a kiss."

Harry pushed the button on the DVD remote and flipped past the first advertisement. "Yep, five… four… three… two."

"I got it. French Kiss starring Meg Ryan."

"And here I was thinking you were just stalling for another hint." He winked at her and lay down on his stomach as the movie started.

Hermione spoke, "You can be such a-"

"Quiet, the movie is starting."

"This is _my_ apartment and you're telling _me_ to be quiet."

He reached toward the bowl of popcorn in between them on the table and commented, "Don't make me take the popcorn away from you."

"That wouldn't be a smart move, unless you want popcorn to end up all over you."

"No way," Harry stated with a sly smirk, "The butter and salt are far too hard to clean up. Now chocolate is a much better idea; but later if you're a good girl."

She swatted his shoulder and turned her attention back to the movie. "Behave yourself, Mr. Potter or you will be evicted from the theatre."

"You started it," Harry commented as he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Put that away. You said later remember." She flashed him a mischievous smile and laughed to the scene the television.

Oh, aren't we the little minx? He watched Hermione rest her head on her small hands as she began to get into the movie. She needed the distraction of the movie and would get more physical distractions later, if all goes well. His fingers wanted to weave themselves through her beautiful, long curly hair. But he decided to wait and that the time to relax was called for. He enjoyed the little things like being next to this woman, who stole his heart many years ago.

…. To be continued …

Thanks to all my great reviews! I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. There is one chapter left to this story and I will be posting it by next Monday.

I am also starting a new series within the week. It is not Harry/Hermione but Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger. If you have not read any fics from that ship, make sure you check it out. It should be very good and he doesn't play the hard-core Slytherin. ;)


	6. meant to be

****

Summary: Harry and Hermione deal with many things that have happened between them. When the time comes, they realize that some things are meant to be. Post-Hogwarts with flashbacks during their seventh year. Harry/Hermione

Previously…

Oh, aren't we the little minx? He watched Hermione rest her head on her small hands as she began to get into the movie. She needed the distraction of the movie and would get more physical distractions later, if all goes well. His fingers wanted to weave themselves through her beautiful, long curly hair. But he decided to wait and that the time to relax was called for. He enjoyed the little things like being next to this woman, who stole his heart many years ago.

NEW CHAPTER

Hermione and Harry lay on the bed and enjoyed each other's company and the funny movie. At some point during the movie, she rested her head against his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. He pulled her in closer and placed an arm around her waist as they watched the movie.

When the couple in the movie danced to a French song, Harry slowly moved his hand up and down her back. With a sweet smile, she lowered her head on her hands to make her back flat for him. He propped himself up on his side and lazily drew invisible figure eights on her back.

Hermione let out a contented sigh from his relaxing movements. He lifted himself onto his knees and she gave him a questioning look as she turned her head to watch him. But he turned her shoulders back to the way they were. Harry raised his leg over her bare legs to straddle her at the bottom of her arse. He leaned forward and spoke softly into her ear, "I am not crushing you, am I?"

"No, your absolutely fine," Hermione replied as her hand reached back to move her hair out of the way.

Harry leaned back to allow his strong hands to massage her shoulders. The cotton shirt she wore did not hide the fact she was still a little tense but his hands worked at her muscles until she was completely relaxed. His works continued firmly down to her back and then back up.

After a good ten minutes, he noticed her breathing has slowed considerably and that she had not made a sound recently. He leaned forward again and whispered, "Are you awake?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked at him with a pleasant smile. "Awake? Yes and completely relaxed. Thank you."

He lowered his head to the side of her silky neck and kissed the exposed skin between the edge of the shirt and her ear. Harry's lips kissed every inch of the side of her neck as his fingertips grazed the bottom of her shirt, which had ridden up her back a little during the massage. "You are very welcome."

With a slight tug at the hem of her nightshirt, he asked, "May I?"

"Yes, please do," she purred as she lifter her upper body off the pullout's mattress.

Harry raised the shirt up her back and over her head. Hermione took the shirt from there and threw it in the direction of the door. The beautiful body of his lover lay back down with only her hair covering one side of her neck.

It's been so long. How did I make it through the few past years without this amazing woman as mine? He was in awe of her luscious figure and continued the massage with kisses that followed his hands all over her back. Neither paid attention to the end of the movie and let music that accompanied the credits fill the air. Harry's hand left her back to find his wand on the side of the couch and with three flicks of the wand: the television turned off, a dozen objects transfigured into tall white candles, and they were lit to give the room a warm glow.

Hermione raised her head up to examine the changes he had made and leaned forward to grab her own wand. With a flick her wand, the stereo started playing romantic music, the ceiling looked like the night sky, and the pullout bed transfigured into a queen-sized bed.

Harry's mouth dropped open at the sights around him and then back down at his lover. She spoke, "You weren't the only one to plan something for tonight."

"I can see that. And I must say the bed is much better than the pullout."

Her brown eyes turned into a dark chocolate color full of desire. "Enough talk. Now, shut up and kiss me."

He bent down to her neck and ran his tongue along her neck to her chin. Once close enough to her lips but before Harry claimed her lips with his, he whispered against them, "As I said earlier I am here to serve you."

He captured her bottom lip with his and sucked on it gently as his left hand made its way up her belly to end up on her breast. Hermione's fingers ran through his silk hair and all over his bareback. With her breast in his hand, Harry began to knead, caress, and pinch her bosom. She moaned in his ear and dragged her nails down his back as he arched into her.

His wet lips moved quickly down her neck and joined his hand as he increased her pleasure. Hermione slipped her hands into his pants to caress and press his firm arse into her hips. He groaned and switched his ministrations to the other neglected breast. The tip of his tongue brought her into his mouth and her breathing became more ragged.

One hand moved from his perfect arse to his chest and pinched his hard nipples as she moved her leg around his waist. Hermione pushed his pajama bottoms down his hips and begged, "Harry, I've waited so long. I need to feel you complete me now."

That one sentence almost pushed him over the edge and caused him to rip her silk back knickers off her body. He huskily whispered, "I'll buy you two dozen of them later. I just need you so bad."

In a swift, smooth movement, Harry entered her welcoming body and stayed her for a moment to take in all the feeling and sensations. Hermione moved her hands down his back and muscular shoulders as he moved within her. The heat between them increased ten-fold as they came together in body and spoke each other's names as they completed each other in spirit.

Harry dropped his sweaty brow on her shoulder as his world was knocked off its axis. His lips kissed Hermione's shoulder as they tried to catch their breaths. She turned her head and kissed his cheek softly. "Tell me what you are thinking."

Harry closed his eyes and did not want to lie to her. "Truthfully?"

She brought his chin up to look him in the eye and nodded as he saw into her soul. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I would do anything for you. I gave you my heart a long time ago and you will always have it. I was just thinking if it was too soon to ask you to marry me, Hermione."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she put her arms around his neck. "Yes, it is too soon. But we will be married one day when it is meant to be." She pulled him into a kiss that showed how deep her love went for the man she gave her heart to years ago.

The end


End file.
